


Another Dino Incident

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Daine takes Ydris to see Dino Valley for the first time. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Another Dino Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).



Surprisingly, it had been Daine’s idea to come here. It was a huge surprise, actually, especially given how scared Daine had been of this place before. Ydris could still distinctly remember holding his shivering, sobbing boyfriend in his arms that day when Daine had almost fallen into the frozen lake and been lost forever. He knew that Daine still had nightmares about it, too, nightmares that left him almost burning the bed. But only almost, and even then, Ydris was more than capable of casting spells to make the sheets immune to fire.

And yet here they were, Daine tacking up his elegant black North Swedish gelding, Magic (and didn’t Ydris just love that name?), while Ydris supplied Zee with her own elegant deep purple tack. It matched his suit, which he insisted on wearing to the valley. He’d at least donned a heavier coat and thicker gloves, though Daine knew that they wouldn’t do much good against the cold. Especially not his top hat.

“Are you certain that you wish to visit this valley, my phoenix?” Ydris asked, glancing over at Daine as he tightened Zee’s girth. Here, within Daine’s stable, Zee was her natural deep purple beauty, eyes glowing purple and glowing pale purple ‘cracks’ radiating up her legs from her hooves. 

“You certain you wanna wear that there?” Daine asked, his gaze flicking over Ydris’ fancy purple suit.

“There is nothing wrong with my suit, l’amour,” said Ydris. Daine shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“If you say so,” said Daine. “I’m getting changed, though. Meet you back here in a bit.”

Back in his house, despite the warmth of the day outside, Daine pulled on his fleece-lined jacket that Ydris had gifted to him after his disastrous encounter in the frozen valley. It always made him feel better about going there, whether he was training a horse or hanging out with friends or going to a rescue a friend from a stupid idiot horse who had spent a few weeks in his stable.

That memory in turn brought another memory of fear and pain and almost dying. Daine ran his hand over the arm of his jacket, the material and warmth soothing him. He could do this. After all, Ydris was taking time off from the circus, this was the perfect chance to show him more of the island. And not to make his boyfriend change his mind about Jorvik, either, he just wanted his boyfriend to see more of the island.

Before he left, though, Daine grabbed another jacket, folding it over his arm. This one was also fleece-lined, only it was a deep blue. He also grabbed his black beanie, the one with the silly face on it, to complete his look, pulling it down over his black curls. Now, he was ready to brace the freezing cold. That place where he’d once almost died. But he had his boyfriend with him, it would be fine. Right?

“Last chance to change your mind about taking a jacket,” said Daine as he walked back into his stable. Zee and Magic were waiting patiently, though Magic looked significantly calmer than the Pandorian mare.

“You can still change your mind about going,” said Ydris, his gaze serious as he rested it on Daine. “You don’t need to go back there for my sake, my phoenix, I can easily travel to this valley on my own.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Daine as he tucked his jacket away into Magic’s saddlebag. Zee noticed, giving a nicker of amusement. Somehow, Ydris didn’t notice this, probably too busy worrying about his boyfriend. It annoyed Daine sometimes, but it was nice to be worried about, he had to admit.

“I suppose, if you’re ready, we’ll set off,” said Ydris.

“We can grab something to eat on the way,” said Daine. “Or you can magic something up if you want, I don’t care.” His horse looked at him, pricking his ears. “I wasn’t talking to or about you.” His horse lowered his head again, probably embarrassed.

“Should we require food, I will supply it,” said Ydris.

After mounting their horses, the two set off, Magic not even flinching at the way that Zee changed colour a few times in the ride up to the Valley of the Frozen Dinosaur. Daine couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her, or her handsome rider.

“Are you looking at me or my horse?” Ydris asked, smirking at his boyfriend. Daine blushed, remembering when Ydris had said that to him once before. That had been ages ago, though, back when he’d first met the handsome magician. So much had changed since then, and yet, Daine’s love for this man had only grown.

“Can’t I appreciate a hot guy riding a horse?” Daine asked. Ydris smirked, purple-tinged eyes gleaming with mirth.

“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t doing exactly the same thing,” said Ydris. Daine felt heat spread through him, and it had nothing to do with his magical abilities. He was saving them for use later, when he knew that the cold would seep through even the thickest of coverings. And Daine knew damn well that his boyfriend was going to get at least a little chilly in there.

As the two men made their way up the slope from Valedale to Dino Valley on their heavy horses, along the side of the mountain with the rushing Silversong on the other side of a sheer drop, Daine for once didn’t feel nervous. He was too busy watching Ydris, seeing a few stray snowflakes landing on the purple fabric of his hat and on his shoulders. Ydris’ eyes were shining, alight with new light as he beheld the soaring, snow-dusted peaks that they were riding into.

“Have you ever seen snow before?” Daine asked.

“No,” said Ydris, surprising Daine.

“Wait, really?” Daine asked, frowning at him.

“Well, snow does not fall in the place that I call home,” said Ydris. “There is really… no weather there, actually.”

“Well, shit,” said Daine. No wonder Ydris didn’t want a jacket, he had no idea how cold regular snow was, let along the advanced cold of Dino Valley. But also… he was showing Ydris his first snow. The idea made him feel warm inside, not the heat of Ydris’ gaze but… he loved this man. So much. Maybe too much, but that was okay.

“My first snow,” said Ydris as though reading Daine’s mind. Daine chuckled, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “I have been told that humans take great joy in this particular first.”

“See, now you sound like an alien,” said Daine, glad that nobody was around to hear.

“Well, as they say,” said Ydris, looking at Daine from his saddle as they rode side by side. “It takes one to know one.”

“Yeah, I walked right into that one,” said Daine. But now, it didn’t bother him as much. Maybe it was because Ydris was here with him. Or maybe it was the way that Ydris’ face lit up more as they got closer to the frozen passage.

Daine rode ahead of Ydris through the twisting passage of ice walls. Though he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s delighted face anymore, he could hear Ydris gasping and murmuring softly in amazement. He could just imagine his boyfriend touching the frozen walls, too, rubbing his gloved fingers together.

“Oh,” said Ydris softly when he finally came out of the passage, stopping Zee beside Magic. “This is… simply magnifique.”

“Heh, wait til you see the ice shards,” said Daine. He wouldn’t mind going there, just as long as it was far from the lake. Fortunately, the road went around the lake, and there was always the Valley of Frozen Mist if Daine really wanted to get away from the lake. But for now, he couldn’t help but be caught up in the look of amazement on Ydris’ face. Daine knew that he’d looked like that often enough, watching Ydris perform magic, but now… now, it was Ydris looking like that, even as the tip of his nose turned pink from the cold and his breath fogged from his lips. Zee didn’t seem to be enjoying the cold, but Ydris… to Ydris, it looked like the cold didn’t exist at all.

“I want to see all of it,” said Ydris, his eyes wide with amazement. Daine had never seen him look quite so… soft before. Innocent. Vulnerable.

“Do you want to take the elevator down or the cliff?” Daine asked. Personally, he was a little worried that Ydris would fall off the shelves against the cliff face with how distracted he was.

“The elevator would give me a better view of the valley, wouldn’t it?” Ydris asked.

“Yeah,” said Daine, nodding. “Probably safer, too.” Much safer.

“Then lead the way, my phoenix,” said Ydris, gesturing towards the imposing, rickety old wooden elevator with his hand. Daine smiled at his boyfriend as he rode past on his way to the elevator.

The two dismounted before leading their horses into the elevator, Zee already glowing in her natural Pandorian purple. She looked a great deal warmer than her rider, though, even with the steam billowing from her nostrils with every breath. She seemed a little uncertain in the elevator, but Ydris didn’t notice, too busy gazing out upon the frozen valley in awe. And Daine watched him, smiling more than he ever had before at just how much Ydris was clearly enjoying this. And if he reacted like this to Dino Valley… Daine could only imagine how Ydris would react to Mistfall.

“Let’s stick to the road,” said Daine as he climbed back into Magic’s saddle. He envied his horse’s thick coat now, though he worried about Ydris. Pandorians still felt the cold, didn’t they? Well, Daine sure as hell did, but he was different.

“As much as I would dearly love to explore the frozen woods here, I will remain by your side,” said Ydris. “As I said before, you are my guide, my phoenix.” The way that Ydris was looking at him was one hell of a confidence boost, too.

“Lucky for you, I’m good with directions,” said Daine. Unlike a friend of his, who had lived on this island for years and would still get lost in a small forest.

As they rode side by side, their horses staying at a steady walk, Daine told Ydris everything that he knew about Dino Valley, told to him by Nic Stoneground. Ydris had told him before that listing facts or pointing out what he could see was a great way of dealing with anxiety. And maybe it was that, or maybe it was being with Ydris or even just Ydris’ reaction, but… Daine felt better. So much better than he’d felt here in a very long time. He could even forget the strange, chilling roar that he’d heard here once before, ignore the proximity of the lake and the memories that surfaced at every slight glimpse of it from the path. And Ydris, thankfully, didn’t mention anything about the lake. He only marvelled at the shelves, the huge stalactites of icicles, the way that the torches in sconces lighting the way along the road still burned. And he marvelled at the strange lanterns, humming with that otherwordly magic.

Daine only noticed Ydris’ teeth chattering when they rode across the frozen wooden bridge that separated the icy island from the near side of the lake. He heard it rising above the woosh of the geysers far behind them, above the eerie sound of whatever lay within Icendell. Daine looked at his boyfriend, frowning, and felt his heart seize up at the sight of his boyfriend shivering.

“You’re cold,” said Daine.

“It is the portal, it f-frightens me,” said Ydris. Daine wasn’t buying that for one second. Especially not when Ydris was still shivering, his teeth still chattering so hard that Daine feared for his boyfriend’s tongue, when they reached the part of the road that passed through Icenwood. There, with the frozen trees towering up on either side of him, snowflakes still falling thickly into his hair, Daine steered Magic off of the path and into the thick of the trees.

“You’re freezing your ass off, get off Zee for a minute,” said Daine, dismounting Magic and opening his saddlebag. He pulled the jacket out, pulling his own off as Ydris clumsily dismounted. Ydris could barely stand, his legs were shaking so much. Or numb from the cold.

“I assure you, my phoenix, I am f-f-fine,” said Ydris through chattering teeth.

“No you’re not, come here,” said Daine, holding his jacket out. As Ydris stepped towards him, Daine helped Ydris into the jacket, wrapping it around him from the back before he pushed his boyfriend’s arms into the sleeves. The sleeves were a little long on him, surprisingly, but the jacket fit other than that. Daine noticed that Ydris was blushing but thought nothing of it. He was probably just embarrassed or something.

“Perhaps I only wanted to have you hold me to warm me up,” said Ydris, his voice a little shaky but the stammer was gone.

“There,” said Daine, taking his beanie off and pulling it down over Ydris’ hair after taking off his top hat. He made sure to pull it down over the tips of Ydris’ ears, too. And the whole time, Ydris was blushing like a teenager.

Daine may not have known why Ydris was blushing so much, but Ydris certainly did. Never before had the magician felt so… so submissive, so cared for. But right now, as he stood with his boyfriend’s jacket on, wearing his beanie (which was a great deal warmer than his top hat), the snow coming down in flakes to land in Daine’s hair, he felt different. Vulnerable. And that very feeling was warming him better than anything else, though Daine’s warmth and his warm clothing did a marvellous job.

In that moment, Ydris wasn’t Ydris the magnificent, Ydris the wonderful, Ydris the extraordinary, he was just… Ydris. And no, he still wasn’t ordinary or normal. He was just a man, in love with another man, wrapped in said man’s clothing and wanting to be fussed over. Normally, he’d be the one worrying about Daine being in this place, the place that had given him so many nightmares in the past and almost killed him.

But Daine was the one worrying about Ydris. That was unusual. Different. A good different, Ydris decided.

“Better?” Daine asked, smiling at his blushing boyfriend.

“Much,” said Ydris. He didn’t fight the warm, gooey feelings inside of him, nor did he fight Daine as his boyfriend insisted on helping him back up into the saddle. He let Daine help him up, let him adjust the jacket and beanie again. And, after Daine had climbed back into Magic’s saddle, Ydris leaned across and kissed him.

“I love you, my phoenix,” said Ydris. “Truly.” Daine must have been able to see the love in his boyfriend’s eyes, because he was silent for a few moments. And when he replied, it wasn’t with some witty remark.

“I love you too,” said Daine, his voice a little husky. But then, he turned his gaze back to the road, cheeks flushing. “Do you still want me to show you the ice shards? And there’s a portal gate up here too.”

“Oh?” said Ydris, eyes shining. “Lead the way!”

Daine smiled at his boyfriend as they rode, a smile that told Ydris that his boyfriend did very much enjoy seeing this side of him. But, the lust aside, Ydris felt as though he were wrapped in a cocoon of love as he rode beside his boyfriend, very aware of the borrowed clothing that he now wore. And, just quietly, he loved the look of the snowflakes that came to rest in Daine’s hair. He could look at that all day.


End file.
